


The 6 Oversea's Experience

by LivingTrashcan



Category: Mr. Osomatsu (2016), おそ松さん | Osomatsu-san (Anime)
Genre: American Reader, Doesn't know Japanese, F/M, Love Confessions, NOTBLmatsu, Reader-Insert, Songfic, Yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-05-15 13:48:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19297006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LivingTrashcan/pseuds/LivingTrashcan
Summary: Moving to Japan from America to apply your work-in-progress Animation major, you realize you know nothing. No cultural background and language barrier present. These common misconceptions come off as rude, but luckily with the help of 6 same faces, the awaiting Japanese transformation is all the smoother.





	1. Dumbfound Interest

Groaning, you set your luggage down slowly on the vintage-blue carpet. This is it. This is what you wanted. The contents of clothing and other necessities spilled out in the process. You take a look around, not even bothering to give the new mess a second glance. You actually did it. You are officially in Japan. The room around you is small: the only furniture being an old dresser, a small folding table (a desk?), and a cot. Luckily, however, there was an arch leading to another room on the right. The walls, that seemed to be scratched in various places, were washed with an egg-white paint. You turn only to see the landlord gone, leaving you to your own devices. Upon this, you close and lock the dark, oak door behind you. You take one last breath and continue to scope out your new home.

* * *

 

"Did you see that?!" Osomatsu, the oldest brother of the Matsuno sextuplets, asked, peering out of the window above the street. He only caught a glimpse of (h/c) locks fading into the building to their left. What caught his attention in the first place was the fact that the apartment complex next door has been vacant for years (besides Kinko-san for a few months). His head was still bluntly stuck out the window in a stare, resulting in the 3rd oldest to hastily yank it back inside with fright.

"What do you think you're doing, you pervert! You'll get us caught!" Choromatsu frets, waving his arms frantically about.

"Did you see her?" Osomatsu asks excited, currently not worrying about the pain in his head from the pull, and looks at his younger sibling.

How could he not have? The taxi driver's loud explanations to the girl would draw anyone in a one mile radius' attention. For his own sake, she was using a phone translator! He just so happened to look up at the right time from his manga on the floor in front of him to catch on to his brother's embarrassing display. The distant, hushed voice drew his attention to the corner of the room.

"She obviously speaks another language and not our own." Ichimatsu, the 3rd youngest spoke, not daring to look towards his brother's concerned face. The cat currently sitting on his lap continues to paw at the green fox-tail weed dangling from his hand. He lets out a famous 'Tch.' and goes forth with his motions, becoming quite on the matter again. Osomatsu was the first to speak up about the conundrum.

"So? Who doesn't love an oblivious foreigner? If anything, that should make this easy!" He chimes, sitting on the floor cross-legged next to Todomatsu who was currently scrolling on his phone. He also adds to the conversation, using his technology as evidence.

"Her name is (Y/n) (L/n) from America and she loves coffee." He turns his phone around to the oldest, light shining all too close to his face with the Instagram-pink logo. He reaches to grab it, only to have the youngest yank it back with ease and give a harsh glare.

"W-Why do you know that?! That's creepy!" Choromatsu exclaims, hands coming to pull at his proper bowl cut. "This is not okay!"

"Figures, leave it to Fappymatsu to ruin all the fun." The eldest sighs, eyes lightly closed and resting a hand on his cheek as a prop. "It's always Fappy-"

"Who even is that?!"

"Fappymatsu!" The yellow blob sitting on a pillow exclaims with little remorse, not realizing his mistake (so the common thought).

"Not you too! Jyushimatsu!" Said boy blushes, sending disapproving glances to each brother who don't seem to recognize it. Wait, to each brother? Where was Karamatsu with his painful punchline? When did he leave his spot at the window? Speaking of which, he hasn't been around for a while. "Huh? Where's Karamatsu?" This grabs the other's attention, each looking around the room uneasy. Their minds must have been linked for all 4 at once exclaimed, "(Y/n)!" with wide eyes (besides Ichimatsu who just looked disapprovingly at the situation).

* * *

 

You grab onto the spilled contents that was scattered about in a heap and place it on the cot (it had a blanket covering up the dirty stain on the blue, thin cushion, mind you). The room through the doorway had a small kitchen painted in a pastel yellow attached to a bathroom in a baby blue. The doorway to the kitchen had an empty space for a sliding door to be installed (more modification for you). Hey, at least you couldn't say the same for the bathroom. There, you noticed, was no shower though. This was to be expected as a bathhouse was located down the street around the corner. That taxi driver was very informative and helpful for working around the language barrier. The place was cheap, to say the least, but the cultural experience you were sure to endure made it all the better. Oh, yea. Why were you here? Across seas, all alone with no cultural background besides the blank research you did in the airport lobby? Easy to say, the animation schools here were phenomenal and right up your ally. You already had a job at a local animation company that went under fire due to their last show being a bust. Mr. Osomatsu? Was that what it was called? You didn't really look into it much for it seemed the company became aware of their mistakes, pushing forward with even more ambition to make a hit. You did know though, from your half-assed research, that the actors supposedly still lived around here; in the city of Akatsuka. Your interview went swimmingly over Skype back in America, actually prompting you to move here as soon as you could. With that being said though, you still knew nothing about Japan's culture, really. Your information about the place residing from anime and the casual 'B-Baka Senpai' so this was going to be one heck of a ride.

Going back to the task at hand, you set your bag that held your common things (the miscellaneous items you took on flight) on the folding table next to the closet that held the dresser. You promptly remove your laptop and open it. Quickly typing in the WiFi password and checking your email, you fail to hear the fall of footsteps halting at your door. A knock came to sound, resulting you to questioningly close your laptop and make your way across the blue floor. The peak hole was small with clouded lens, now forcing you to unlock and open the door blindly. Maybe the landlord, Mrs. Tanaka (ahem, Tanaka-san), forgot to tell you something or hand you a key to the postbox down below on the 1st floor. With that thought in mind, you swing the door open with a bright smile and wait for the initiative. When it doesn't come, that's when you notice a taller figure standing before you.

"Hu- uh- un-." He sputters nonsense, staring into your (e/c) eyes with his own wide ones. A blush is as apparent as his submissive slouch. You cock your head at this, thinking that a man this overly dressed should have the confidence to match. He's wearing a light grey shirt with a leather jacket sitting comfortably on his shoulders. His pants were of a dark blue held up with a skull buckle while the black shoes seemed to be the least dramatic article. One thing that caught your attention though was the dark blue, wannabe Ray-Ban sunglasses resting barely under the bridge of his nose; making only his pupils known when looking up. Not understanding how to respond, you hold a stare-down, both being at a loss of words. Why did he appear randomly at your door? Was he a neighbor? Maybe you should ask-.

"こんにちは、私の最愛の花。 私の名前は唐松です!" You stare, not quite registering that you're the black sheep, not him. He leans against the side of your door emitting BDE as a visible sweat-drop appears. "もしもし？"

"What?" You ask, forgetting the advantage you had sitting on the kitchen counter. "Do you, by chance, speak English?" You continue to listen to his response, trying to pick up on something that may possibly trigger a word to memory.

"わかったか?" He asks, now arching a brow. You chalk that up to a 'No.' and nod in understanding, holding up your pointer finger indicating 'One moment.'. He nods back and watches your fleeting form disappear around the corner, keeping his guard up. What? He doesn't know who you are. Just because he thinks you are literally the cutest thing he has ever seen (besides Totoko) with your big, doe eyes and angled nose, does not mean you aren't dangerous. He doesn't want to die today; tomorrow could be a different story. Karamatsu, becoming more aware of his surroundings, picks up on the room itself. He smirks, seeing how simple, yet spacious it was. You really did just move in, where's the decorations? You arrive back, cutting him out of his curious daze, with a phone in your hand opened to a website called _Yandex Translate_ set on 'English to Japanese'. Karamatsu waits patiently as you type, gesturing to the phone when you were finished. The light helps illuminate the dark hallway he was currently standing in.

'My name is (Y/n) and I am new here. I do not speak Japanese.' Karamatsu, after reading the Japanese translation portion, looks up at you and has his hands grasping at nothing by his sides. Does he take the phone or..? Noticing his hesitation, you gently shove the phone into his meeting hands (this is a bold thing you do without thinking; you don't know him). He cautiously holds the device at a distance, swiping on the keyboard to a per-established Japanese keyboard. He makes a note that you were probably preparing for a situation like this. After he finishes typing, he holds the phone out more, letting the screen illuminate your face this time. He almost looks disappointed as to what he types. Little did you know that it was because of his lack of typing skills, thus leading to him not being able to express his dramatic display in a timely manner. No one being called 'Darling flower' today he supposed.

'I am Karamatsu. I do not speak English.' You hum at this, eyes meeting his gaze only for a second. You grab the phone back and type fast, trying to be as grammatically correct as possible without making the situation even more awkward then what it already is.

'What brings you to my doorstep in such a dramatic getup Kamarstu?' You type, not really understanding how to spell his name correctly since the previous message being deleted. The phone is handed back into expected hands, Karamatsu reading it and breath hitching. You get worried and keep your eyes trained on his expression. Did you say something wrong? He deletes the message quickly while trying to keep a chuckle from escaping and types, handing it back to you afterwards.

'It's _Karamatsu_. You just spoke gibberish.' You blush over what was read, feeling embarrassed about something you couldn't control. He eventually let out his suppressed chuckle this time around, watching you feverishly tap on the screen. After a minute, you huff and stare to the side, waiting for him to read.

'I am sorry. It was not done on purpose, honest. Now answer the question.' Karamatsu's eyes go wide, looking up in your direction and calming down upon seeing your expression. He thought he was in trouble. He is still leaning on your doorway as he types, his glasses now pushed up to rest on top of his head.

'I just wanted to be the first one to introduce themselves to you, beautiful. I live next door in the house to the left.' Reading this made you blush even more than your previous mistake had, causing him to let out another chuckle and look down at you with glistening eyes. Hands now shaking, you type and hand the phone back.

'I appreciate it. It means a lot Karamatu. I would love to talk more later. I need to unpack.' You gleam with red and a smile as his eyes scan over the neat, black characters. You don't notice, but his smirk falters slightly and his eyes lose their sparkle. It is gone as quick as it came. He types, but stops and holds the back space, deleting his previous statement. He does this again, finally settling on the 3rd attempted declaration. Hearing the deleting bubble noise repeatedly sound, you frown and curse this language barrier. You just noticed that with typing instead of talking, people can alter their phrases without you knowing the original meaning of communication. That almost dampened your mood, the thoughts halting as he grabs your hand with ease and gentleness never experienced before. He takes the open palm and places the phone inside it, turning your hand over to prevent the device from hitting the floor as he lets go. Giving you a soft bow, he delays his departure and watches your stare. He debates reaching for your hand again and kissing it only to show his true intentions, but decides against it and stands straight again. He settles on blowing you a kiss instead as he scurries down the hallway, not waiting for your reaction.

'If you need anything at all, I am the house on your right. Don't be afraid to visit. Until then, my white rose.'


	2. Uh, I'm confused.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You run into Karamatsu and meet his mom, only to be bombarded with questions of marriage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recap (1) -  
> 'If you need anything at all, I am the house on your right. Don't be afraid to visit. Until then, my white rose.'

The clicking of your pastel yellow wedges are the only thing noticeable in the dark hallway. It's been two whole days since you moved in (and saw Karamatsu) and you realized take-out does not last forever. Your job has yet to start, not officially making your grand entrance till next Wednesday, 5 days from now. Your blue skinny jeans come to a stop delicately at your ankles while keeping your painted toes visible. You wanted to make a good impression to the store workers and other people you may run into on your first exploration day. That's right, today is your first day going out of your comfort zone and into the big city in Japan. As a precaution, the portable charger was stuffed half-haphazardly into your little, (f/c) travel backpack. From the 2 short days here, you've come to realize that the apartment complex itself seemed to hold an anonymous aura. The lights barely worked, the only source being the windows located at the end of the hall by the elevator. Stepping in after getting the signal, you reassure yourself that you have your phone, charger, keys, and wallet. By the time you were walking out to the lobby, everything was in place. The mail room was next to the front desk, being concealed by a see-through plastic door. The whole building emitted murder; with a hint of daisy. Pushing past the double doors after making your way across the room, you come to a sudden halt. A rush of wind engulfed your soft, (h/c) hair with a blur of yellow. You blink in response and reach up to bat down at your now-tangled mane. That was unexpected to say the least. You caught a glimpse of a person, but didn't pay it much mind. It already being gone from view before you could come out of your initial shock. Continuing out onto the sidewalk facing the street, looking both ways in the process just in case, you decide to head to the right. The bathhouse was that way and you could start to feel the grease barely evident on the center of your scalp. You were inside yesterday and the day before, why take a shower? _'Gross.'_ You think as you make your way passed a few green shrubs. You can't justify uncleanliness if you had options available, right? You take into account the light yellow and orange house with the brown roof next to you. It looks extremely homey while also erupting in, what you could assume, Japanese culture just by the structure. That was the house on the right, so that must have been Karamatsu's home! You scold your mind for the sudden giddiness that overcame you. He was your first (besides the unnerving landlord) and only acquaintance you could consider a friend. Was that too soon? You didn't care. You almost forgot your original task at hand; groceries. The urge to invite him with you almost took over, almost. The rational was that he knew Japanese and could possibly help you with your purchases. Oh, yea. The money thing. Thank goodness for your bank, letting you make payments on exchanging your currency. Wasn't the U.S. dollar 107 in Yen? You didn't really understand it and refused to acknowledge it till time of purchase. That was a whole mess in itself. Maybe it would be a good idea to invite him along. He might be able to explain things a little better. What are you talking about? He was probably busy since it was 1 in the afternoon. Just because you don't start your job and have a few days off doesn't mean others do. Thinking how the thought was selfish, you subconsciously made your way up the steps past the sidewalk to the big sliding door, giving a light knock as a test. The sound of shuffling caused you to reach into your pocket and pull out your phone, the page already displayed on the screen. You hold the phone delicately in front of your body and lace your hands together. Upon the door opening, a gasp is heard with a little shriek towards the end. Looking at the figure ahead, your eyes widen in surprise. A middle-aged woman stands tall wearing glasses with a light brunette bun. She radiates happiness, smiling widely at you with her hands cupped to her cheeks.

"ああ私の神、あなたはとてもかわいいです！ どの息子がここに連れてきた? 誰？” She speaks frantically, clapping her hands with hopeful eyes.

You tilt your head and look at your phone, typing an introduction, ‘My name is (Y/n). I do not speak Japanese. I was looking for Karamatsu. Does he live here?’. You show her the phone, adjusting her glasses while her smile slowly transforms into one of confusion. After finishing however, she smiles again and nods, shouting for the 2nd oldest. Looking up the stairs where she directed her voice, you don’t notice her grabbing your hand with ease. She guides you in, pointing to the shoes piled to the right at the door. Taking the hint, you take off your shoes and place them neatly by a red pair. The lack of heels causes you to lose 2 inches and become the same height as the lady before you. She grins and grabs your hand again, leading you to the left into a kitchen you assume, a table and two chairs waiting patiently to be sat on. She again directs you to the one across from the sink as she walks over to a cabinet above the counter and pulls out a kettle and a box of tea. Watching her work around the kitchen was entertaining. So much that you didn’t recognize an exaggerated sigh coming from the left by the entrance. You turn your head to the entryway and smile, Karamatsu looking at you in pure shock. The only thing that you noticed different than the other day was the hoodie color. This one was green. You wave him closer over and start typing into your phone. Before you can hand him your device like before though, the older woman speaks in a spiteful tone.

"どうしてここに? あなたのより良い兄弟を得る。 彼は素敵な服を着て外出する準備ができていることを確認します。”

Karamatsu cringes and retreats upstairs, not before giving you a last glance of utter disbelief. She begins to speak again, this time directed to you with a cup of freshly brewed tea.

“大惨事が残ったので、ビジネスについて話しましょう。 松尾松尾と申します。” She smiles and bows slightly, waiting in anticipation. Grabbing your phone again after setting the tea down, you hear a bang from the upper level. You both look up towards the light fixture slowly swaying from side to side in response to the chaotic smashing happening above. You catch a glimpse of the lady standing, bowing like before while  taking off up the stairs with one of her slippers in hand. Next comes a cry with a handful of various ‘ow’s. You start to feel uncomfortable, regretting the decision until spotting a blur of blue being pulled down by the ear. _Was this his mom? Oh geez._ You inwardly coil at the sight of tears threatening to drip down his scratched face. _Did she do all of that? There’s no way in such little time-_

Karamatsu cuts off your thoughts with a shy wave, then a bow after taking a second glance at his mother’s disapproval. She becomes drastically cheery again and pulls up another chair in between, her resituating herself across from you with Karamatsu in the middle. He looks nervous and glances towards your direction every few seconds, completely different then before; probably due to his mom (from your assumption) judging every move. You take a sip from the fine china and replace it on the table with a small clink. You attempt to watch your breathing and feel sweat trickling down your back. Curse anxiety, man. 

“いつ私の息子と結婚するの?” She speaks again, causing Karamatsu to choke. On what, you are not quite sure. You reach over and pat him on the back, asking if he was okay. He shakes your arm away while steadily putting his hand up, blushing immensely. You couldn’t be the wiser.

“これがあなたを気に入らなければ、私には他の人がいます。” Her smile never falters as Karamatsu continues to wave his hands in front of his mother’s face. 

“Mama! 彼女は日本語を話すことはありません！ 私たちは翻訳者を使用します。” He continues to explain, looking towards you with a guilty expression. The weight of his mother’s questions too much to bear. “何を言って欲しい?” He directs this question towards his mother, his blush finally subsiding. This was so embarrassing. You take another sip as Karamatsu points to the phone laying screen-down, absently asking for permission. You give a curt nod and watch as his fingers type frantically. He hands it back to you with gentle hands, like the time before. ‘What brings you here today (Y/n)? How are you finding Japan?’

You let out a sigh and delete the previous message. You hand the phone back with little time wasted ‘I’m sorry to drop by on such a short notice. I have to go shopping and am not really that familiar yet. Your currency is a lot different than mine too. I was wondering if you would be able to show me around and help me out with translations?’ His eyes scan over the message, leaning to the right so his mother could read as well. Upon the message, she lights up with glee and kicks Karamatsu under the table (unbeknownst to you). Karamatsu responds with a nod and a smirk, glasses returning to rest over his eyes. This results in a smack on the back of his head by his mom, causing the glasses to fall onto the table in front of him. He brushes this off ands stands, you following suit. His mother drags Karamatsu around the corner swiftly after he offers his hand and helps you up, leaving you there at the table. You managed to finish your tea and grabbed his glasses. You thought he looked good in them anyways. 

* * *

 

'Is your mom always like that?’ You type, feeling his gaze over your shoulder as you walk past the cafe. He shakes his head and gracefully grabs the phone, turning it towards you to read.

'Only around girls. She has a very strict mindset, rose.’ You ignore the last word and continue to type. You and Karamatsu didn’t really have a lot in common among conversation, but both enjoyed the dramatic lifestyle. He currently wore the same attire from before, just his sleeves rolled up resting at his elbows instead. He was very charming, you’ll give him that. Oh, speaking of which- 

You reach into your back pocket of your jeans and pull out the sunglasses from before. Grasped in your hand, you tap Karamatsu on the shoulder who was looking ahead. He turns to watch you for a moment, noticing you’ve fallen behind quite quickly. His eyes land on your palm, an inhale of breath present. You open them with delicacy and leaned forward, placing them behind his ears and covering his eyes. His breath seemed to release as you backed away, giving a thumbs up. The phone in his hand was blazing as his fingers typed on the keyboard furiously. ‘You grabbed them for me?,

You nod, scared of the option that maybe you weren’t supposed to. You saw them on the table and thought he would want to take them out on a sunny day. Was it really that big of a deal? Maybe not for an average person, but to Karamatsu, of course. You couldn’t see his eyes (oh thank the heavens) but shock and tears were laced with pure emotion. He figured you thought he looked terrible in his crazy getup. You grab the phone and type, not forgetting to add a happy emoji. ‘I hope that was okay? I think you look nice with them.’ Upon reading your message, his face becomes a cherry with a stutter. At least, that’s what you thought because of the choking noises he was trying to suppress. He gives a nod and turns back into the direction you both were heading, waiting for you to regain your position besides him. Once you both were walking again at a leisurely pace, you feel skin on skin contact down on your left side. Was Karamatsu trying to hold your hand? You look up in his direction only to have him stare straight ahead, refusing to give your curious face a moment of his time. You avert your gaze down again as a clammy hand grasps your own with a small caress. You just let it happen without much thought. Friends do this stuff all the time. Maybe it’s a custom here that you aren’t used to. You don’t really know anything on the various types of human interaction in Japan.

* * *

 

“Did you see that? He’s holding her hand! Choromatsu! What do we do?” Osomatsu whines, bush shaking slightly with the flailing of his arms. The day Karamatsu got home after the new neighbor’s arrival  (2 days ago? Who was counting), the brothers tried to coax out what exactly happened. Where did he go? DId he meet anyone special? What? The blue brother wouldn’t budge and they decided to drop it. They already knew anyways. It wasn’t until today though, that the situation became real. Karamatsu interacting with another being? A girl, mind you? Yea, that didn’t fly so well. Choromatsu snapping point was when he saw you at the bottom of the stairs. There was no way this was going to slide. This was sneaky and unfair. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was fun to write and I can't wait to add the other brothers. Also! This does have a 'Yandere' tag so there will be a couple yandere scenarios- duh.

**Author's Note:**

> I, the author, am sad to inform you, the reader, that I am arrogant to/misinformed of the Japanese world. I need lessons. Keep in mind, I am learning as I go so I hope this isn't too crazy!  
> Yandex Translator is a real site and is what I am currently getting all my translated sentences from-the phrases written in actual Japanese aren't that important, but feel free if you want to look it up! Ultimately to this whole translation thing I say, "What the reader understands is what the author understands." <3


End file.
